


Agony for the Prince

by PantheraSade



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: After season 7 episode 3, Angst, Gangbang, Hurt, M/M, Negan Being Negan, Rape, Rape kink?, The Cell - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraSade/pseuds/PantheraSade
Summary: Negan und seine eigene Art Daryl zu brechen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The walking Dead and i love all the actors.  
> I only write ff's with the characteres.

Negan war nicht schwul, keines falls.  
Doch reinigte der Zweck oftmals die Mittel.  
Und in diesem Fall, so malte es sich der Savior Anführer in seinem Kopf aus, müsste es der kleinen taffen Fotze doch noch den Rest geben. Er würde Daryl psychisch wie physisch ein für alle mal brechen.  
Negan lehnte sich schmunzelnd im Ledersessel zurück, war nur wenige Meter von der Zelle seines neuen Lieblingsspielzeugs entfernt. 

-

Negan zitierte einige seiner Leute in den kleinen Raum, stand mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen in der Mitte seiner ihn umringenden Mitglieder und musste nicht lange warten bis sein höriger Dwight mit Daryl im Schlepptau ebenfalls der Runde beiwohnte. 

D. schubste den mittlerweile wirklich unangenehm riechenden Mann zu Negan, der ihn unwahrscheinlich gütig lächelnd musterte, und mit offenen Armen empfang.  
Daryl atmete flach, verkrampfte seine Hände zu Fäusten und hielt diese nahe an seinen Körper gezogen.  
Negan neigte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, verengte die Augen und nickte leicht, als sähe er genau in Daryl hinein, verstand seine wilde animalische Natur die ihn eben deshalb zu einem so wahnsinnig interessanten Individuum machte. 

"DAS-" begann Negan mit voller Inbrunst "Das ist genau-" nur einen Schritt musste er tun und stand dicht vor Daryl der mit seinen Fluchtreflexen kämpfte "- was ihn so verfickt einzigartig macht!" 

Alle nickten stumm, obgleich sie wussten was ihr Führer meinte, sie mussten zustimmen.  
Sie grinsten, grinsten dreckig. Lediglich Dwight warf einen knappen Blick zu Boden. Ein Psychologe hätte vielleicht die Mikromimik bemerkt die sich in sein Gesicht schlich und verraten hätte dass er nichts von Negans vorhaben hielt. Negan selbst jedoch hatte nur noch Augen für seinen Gefangenen.

Daryl sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu Lucille… es war seine Schuld. Glenn war wegen seiner Impulsiven Art zu handeln gestorben, es hätte nicht sein müssen, ein sinnloser tot der nur Seelenschmerz zur Folge trug.  
Hände legten sich an seine Wangen.  
Erschrocken keuchte Daryl auf, wich zurück doch kam nicht weit. Von hinten wurde er unsanft geschubst, direkt an die Brust des wahnsinnigen Mörders von Abraham und Glenn.  
Und dieser, DIESER drückte ihn an sich.  
Daryl zitterte vor Wut, vor Unsicherheit. Der Schlafmangel tat seinen Rest. 

POCH,

POCH, 

POCH … 

ein Herzschlag vergleichbar mit dem eines jeden anderen.  
Ruhig und kräftig pulsierte Negans Herz an das Ohr seiner Geisel.  
Könnte Daryl es ihm nur aus den Rippen hindurch reißen, sich mit seinen Zähnen durch den Brustkorb beißen..

Negan entging das permanente zittern des Mannes zu seiner Brust nicht.  
"Ssh.. dafür gibt es jetzt doch noch keinen Grund." raunte der hoch gewachsene Mann mit ruhiger belustigter Stimme. Er kraulte Daryls Nacken mit einer Hand.  
"Wer bist du, frage ich dich also nochmals?" 

Daryl schluckte, konzentrierte sich auf den Herzschlag.  
Er erinnerte sich daran wie ihn einst sein Bruder Merle so an sich gezogen hielt.  
Damals gab es nur sie beide. Nur Merle und ihn.  
"Vergiss niemals, wer du bist." hörte er seinen toten Bruder sprechen. 

"Wer verfickt nochmal bist du?"  
In seinem Nacken fühlte er einen zunehmend unangenehm werdenden Druck. Daryl versteifte sich, bemerkte selbst nicht dass sich seine Finger hilfesuchend in Negans Lederjacke vergriffen.  
Er spürte wie sich seine Lippen öffneten und diese seinen eigenen Namen formten. 

"Daryl."

 

Negan drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den fettigen Scheitel und flüsterte "Oh Baby, nicht mehr lange… nicht mehr lange." als würde er ihn von seinen Sünden erlösen wollen.  
Dann lachte der Anführer der Savior spöttisch auf und warf seinen Gefangenen auf das Bett des Zimmers in dem er zuvor dieses Ereignis im Ledersessel geplant hatte.  
Und der Plan lief wie erwünscht. Denn Negan war kein dummer Mann, nein, er verstand sogar sehr viel von menschlicher Psyche. Zumindest schrieb er sich dieses Wissen zu.  
Und daher war er sich sicher, Daryl würde abermals nicht einknicken, wie vor kurzem als sie nur zu dritt hier standen. 

Eine Handbewegung Negans genügte die den umliegenden zu verstehen gaben dass sie den Mann festzuhalten hatten. Mit Müh und Not wehrte er sich dagegen, schlug um sich schnaubte verzweifelt.  
Negan öffnete sich den Gürtel, zog ihn aus den Laschen und rollte diesen ein-zweimal um seine eigene Faust.  
Er holte damit aus und Schlug dicht an seinen Leuten vorbei auf Daryls Brust.  
Das Metallene Endstück hinterließ seine Spuren auf dem Mann. 

"Lasst ihn los." befahl er.

Sofort rollte sich Daryl auf dem Bett ein, zog seine Gliedmaßen nahe an sich und unterdrückte das Gewimmer welches am liebsten gefolgt von Schluchzen aus seiner Kehle gesprungen wäre.

Negan kniete sich auf das Bett, riss Daryl an einem Bein näher zu sich bevor dieser gänzlich wie eine Kellerassel eingerollt war.

So gekonnt wie der Savior nach der Hose seiner Geisel griff um jenem diese weg zu reißen so ungeschickt wirkte Daryl der dem Wahnsinnigen vergebens versuchte die Hände weg zu schlagen. Nur wirkte Negan in dem was er tat erfahren, zwang Daryls Beine auseinander und starrte ihm dabei ins Gesicht. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, Daryl atmete unruhig. Negan beugte sich über ihn, stemmte seine Hände neben Daryls Kopf auf die Matratze. 

"Ich werd' dich ficken, dir deinen scheiß Namen aus dem Schädel ficken. Und wenn du dich weiterhin wehrst, wird Lucille dich ficken." Negan lächelte sadistisch. "Also.. deine Wahl?" Er erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort. Doch war Daryls sich abwendender Blick und das darauf folgende schluchzen mehr als genugtuend.  
Negan seufzte gespielt auf, zwang dem Mann unter ihm eine Schlinge seines Gürtels in den Mund und tätschelte dessen von verschwitzten Strähnen klebrige Wange.  
Daryl biss angewidert in das Leder, den Druck den er darauf ausübte sollte ihm dabei helfen sich darauf zu konzentrieren das wimmern und weinen zurück zu halten um nicht noch erbärmlicher zu wirken als er es bereits tat.  
Er entspannte sich, entspannte seine Beine und öffnete diese für Negan weiter. 

Doch geschah einen Moment lang nichts, Negan schnaufte lediglich verächtlich und blickte auf Daryl hinab. "Dein Ernst?" fragte er Daryl. Dieser wirkte verunsichert.  
"Mein Junge, du glaubst ich steh auf Dreck am Stecken?!" Er lachte seinen Gefangenen aus.  
Alle um sie herum begannen ebenfalls zu lachen.  
Ein Witz,  
der reinste Witz.

Der Anführer der Savior verlangte mit einer fordernden Handbewegung nach seiner guten Freundin. Dwight reichte ihm Lucille.  
Sofort entwich auch noch der letzte Rest lebendiger Farbe Daryls Gesicht, der Gürtel fiel ihm aus dem Mund.  
"Nein.. nein… neinnein" stammelte er Negan entgegen  
Dieser wog sein Schlachtwerkzeug in den Händen ab.  
"Ssh, ssh… " beruhigte er seinen Gefangenen. Bevor Daryl sich abermals einigeln konnte wurde er auch schon wieder festgehalten.  
Negan führte das Drahtige Ende seiner Freundin über Daryls Unterschenkel. Er hinterließ mit ihr rote Striemen auf seiner Haut und drückte ihren Kopf gegen sein eng zusammen gezogenes Loch. Sachte drückte er sie ihm entgegen und drehte sie etwas während er wieder Daryls Blick suchte.  
"Furcht war schon immer ein Schlüssel der diverse Türen geöffnet hat."  
Negan drehte Lucille in seinen Händen so dass nun ihr Griff auf Daryls Anus zeigte.  
"Aber wer brauch Schlüssel wenn man sie nicht auch verdammt nochmals eintreten kann!"  
Mit dem letzten Wort presste er den Knauf seiner Waffe in Daryl hinein. Negans kraft war unbändig denn Daryl hatte keine Chance sich zu verschließen geschweige denn aus zu kommen. Daryl wand seinen Kopf schmerz verzerrt hin und her.  
Während alle um den Gefangenen herum dieses Spiel zu genießen schienen distanzierte sich Dwight unmerklich. Er wollte diesem Schauspiel nicht bei wohnen. 

Negan stieß noch ein Stück tiefer in Daryl hinein, sein Gesicht zeigte aber kein Anzeichen mehr von Belustigung. Etwas in ihm war volens fasziniert von diesem jungen Mann. Unter all dem Gestank nach Urin, Kot und erbrochenem verbarg sich ein wahrer Diamant. Negan schien den tiefen Wunsch zu hegen genau solch eine Person an seiner Seite haben zu wollen.  
Scheiß auf D. der ja doch nur angekrochen gekommen war. Nein… dieser elende sich unter ihm vor schmerzen windende Mistkerl wäre perfekt als Partner.  
"Sag mir wer du bist, und du kannst Leben wie ein Prinz"- an meiner Seite -.  
Doch Daryl schrie immer und immer wieder ein langsam langweilig werdendes "NEIN!"  
So verlor Negan auch die Lust daran ihn selbst zu verletzen. Er entzog Lucille so schnell sie in dem Mann war auch wieder aus ihm heraus und wischte sie an dem schmutzigen mit einem Orangenem A gekennzeichnetem Oberteil Daryls ab. Dieser keuchte und hielt inne in seinen schreien. Ihm schien die Angst wirklich ins Gesicht geschrieben zu sein, seine Lippen und der ganze Körper zuckten unaufhörlich. 

Negan stieg aus dem Bett und schwang Lucille über seine Schulter. Sein Blick in die Richtung seiner Leute sagte alles.

Dwight presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Negan gab den Mann gerade zur Gruppenvergewaltigung frei … einer nach dem anderen packte also seinen Schwanz aus und gönnte sich nach belieben einen Ritt auf Daryl. Bis dieser apathisch so wie blutend auf dem Bett lag und nur noch eine flache Atmung als Lebenszeichen aufwies. 

"Genug. Packt eure dreckigen Schwänze weg, er kommt wieder in Arrest." Befahl Negan nachdem sich einige austoben konnten. 

Dwight durfte sich schlussendlich um Daryl kümmern.  
Angewidert klaubte er was von dem Mann noch übrig war zusammen und trug ihn stützend zu der dunklen Zelle zurück.  
"Sag ihm endlich was er hören will … " zischte D. mit leicht flehendem Unterton.

.  
.  
.  
.

Die Geisel der Savior hauchte leise in Dwights Ohr 

 

"Ich bin Daryl."


End file.
